1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for forming a device whereon electrical interconnections are configured to connect and physically support attached components or combinations of components. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for forming interconnects on the surfaces of three dimensional substrates, including ophthalmic devices incorporating one or more electrical components.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Traditionally an ophthalmic device, such as a contact lens, an intraocular lens or a punctal plug included a biocompatible device with a corrective, cosmetic or therapeutic quality. A contact lens, for example, may provide at least one of vision correcting functionality, cosmetic enhancement, and therapeutic effects. Each function is provided by a physical characteristic of the lens. A design incorporating a refractive quality into a lens may provide a vision corrective function. A pigment incorporated into the lens may provide a cosmetic enhancement. An active agent incorporated into a lens may provide a therapeutic functionality. Such physical characteristics are accomplished without the lens entering into an energized state. Punctal plugs are devices which are placed in the lacrimal punctum to treat dry eye. Punctal plugs may comprise reservoirs for the local delivery of a therapeutic agent. A punctal plug has traditionally been a passive device.
More recently, it has been theorized that active components may be incorporated into ophthalmic devices such as a contact lens. Some components may include semiconductor devices. Some examples have shown semiconductor devices embedded in a contact lens placed upon animal eyes. It has also been described how the active components may be energized and activated in numerous manners within the lens structure itself. The topology and size of the space defined by the lens structure creates a novel and challenging environment for the definition of various functionality. It is important to provide reliable, compact and cost effective means to interconnect and attach the components upon form factors consistent with the ophthalmic environment.
Given the area and volume constraints of an ophthalmic device such as a contact lens and the environment in which it is to be utilized, the physical realization of the device must overcome a number of problems, including mounting and interconnecting a number of electronic components on a non-planar surface, the bulk of which comprise optical plastic. Accordingly, there exists a need for providing a mechanically and electrically robust electronic contact lens and a method and apparatus for forming the interconnections.